Shiver
by Juh Lupin Ft. N. Black
Summary: Baseada na música "Shiver", do Coldplay.


**Shiver**

"_So I Look In Your Direction, but You Pay Me No Attention, Do you?" __[Então olho na sua direção, mas você não me dá atenção, não é?]._

No começo era somente uma grande piada, sair com ela apenas para Sirius parar de encher o saco. Remus dizia que era viver perigosamente, podendo perder o coração nessa brincadeira, mas ele não ligou: piada era sempre piada.

Mais um Dia dos Namorados amanhecia e ele não conseguia chamá – la para sair. Agora, resignado, limitava – se a encara – la do outro lado do salão, conversando com Amos Diggory. Aquele lufa-lufa metido a besta, pensou com raiva enquanto esmigalhava seus waffles.

Sentiu alguém bater em seu ombro, e ao se virar deparou – se com o olhar de pena de Moony, que logo em seguida sinalizou para irem se enfileirar atrás dos alunos com permissão para ir à Hogsmeade. Lançou um último olhar de relance a ela, que agora ria, e se juntou aos demais.

"_I know you don't listen to me, 'Cause you say you see straight through me, don't you?" __[Sei que não me ouve porque diz que vê através de mim, não é?]_

Os jardins já estavam escuros conforme a noite se aproximava, e ele mal acreditava que ela tivesse realmente aceitado conversar civilizadamente àquela hora. Em meio às revisões exaustivas dos N.I.E.M's e as reuniões maçantes do Clube do Slugue, mal tivera tempo de mostrar a ela o quando ele havia mudado durante o verão. Enquanto andavam, ficou se perguntando o que dizer quando o silêncio foi quebrado pela própria:

- O que você quer, afinal? – parecia cansada, e ele lhe dava razão. Aulas duplas de transfiguração faziam isso.

- Sabe quando dois pelúcios se apaixonam... Digo, unicórnios?

As sobrancelhas dela foram franzindo, e James se sentiu irritantemente como um garoto de doze anos. Tentando consertar, ele adicionou:

- Digo, quando duas pessoas legais se somam elas são legais... Juntas.

- Não entendo aonde você quer chegar. – Lily retrucou com frieza.

- Tipo chocolate quente, que te esquenta por dentro!

E a próxima coisa que ouviu foram os passos apressados dela e a voz alta, uma nota de histeria contida:

- Vá procurar outro unicórnio! Não dá pra confiar em você mesmo!

"_But on and on, from the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep, I'll be there by your side." __[Mas indo e indo, do momento em que acordo até o momento em que durmo, vou estar ao seu lado]_

Não soube exatamente quando começou a gostar dela, talvez quando começara a ver sua sombra e a dela juntas pelos corredores do castelo, ou quando à noite ouvia o riso dela ecoar em sua mente indefinidamente, para logo em seguida acordar e perceber, frustrado, que era apenas coisa de sua cabeça. Sirius dizia que ficara louco; Remus lhe dizia "Eu disse!". Peter, como sempre, dava de ombros e comia.

Muitas vezes, para sua surpresa, podia sentir os cabelos dela em seus dedos, ou sua boca sobre a dela. Chegara até a sentir o cabelo dela em si. Pensara em roubar uma peça de roupa dela para guardar para si uma lembrança de seu perfume, sendo impedido veementemente por Remus, que o ameaçou com uma detenção.

"_Just you try and stop me, I'll be waiting in a line, just to see if you care." __[Venha e tente me parar, vou esperar numa fila, só pra ver se você liga]_

Um dia ela simplesmente se cansou, e resolveu ir até ele acertar as contas. Andou com uma determinação notável até o canto da sala comunal em que ele estava, mesmo considerando as altas horas. Não notou, portanto, a apatia anormal do maroto, que costumava estar sempre animado.

- Quero falar com você. Não acho que dá mais essa história de você me incomodar e correr atrás de mim pela escola, é simplesmente... – mas interrompeu quando ele ergueu a cabeça para encará – la, seus olhos vermelhos e inchados.

- James...

Surpreendeu-se quando viu Lily se sentar ao seu lado, subitamente preocupada.

- Meu pai morreu. – respondeu a uma pergunta que não veio, mas se fez presente em seu tom atencioso. Ela o puxou para si em um abraço inesperado, e ele pode sentir, pela primeira vez, como seria ter os braços dela ao seu redor. Desajeitado, enlaçou sua cintura, temendo o que aconteceria em seguida. Sentiu – se ser afagado pelos dedos delicados dela enquanto escutava as batidas de seu coração, que em conjunto com o seu perfume o acalmavam.

Ficaram assim até o amanhecer, quando acordou com a voz dela chamando – o. Quando ergueu o olhar, um pedido silencioso de paz pairava no ar, e ela pareceu compreender quando disse, num tom firme e determinado:

- Vou te ajudar.

E se tornaram amigos.

"_Oh, did you want me to change; well I've change for good. And I want you to know, that you always get your way, and I wanted to say…" [Oh, você queria que eu mudasse, então mudei para melhor. __E quero que saiva que você sempre consegue o que quer, e eu gostaria de dizer…]_

Estavam deitados no gramado do campo de quadribol, aonde James sempre ia para relaxar. Ficaram apenas olhando o céu por alguns minutos em silêncio, quando ela o quebrou:

- Qual era aquela história do unicórnio?

Ele riu. Parecia que aquela cena ridícula de contá – la sobre unicórnios fora há muitos anos.

- Ah, aquilo. Foi só um jeito meio estranho de contar que gostava de você.

Ao mesmo tempo ambos caíram na risada e viraram os rostos, os sorrisos gradativamente sumindo. James ainda soltou uma breve gargalhada. Fazia meses que haviam se tornado amigos.

- Anda, Evans, sai comigo e eu nunca mais contarei a história do unicórnio.

- Eu só saio com você se a lula gigante estiver junto.

Demorou um pouco para perceber a piada, mas logo lembrou – se das antigas brigas.

- Acho que isso pode ser facilmente arranjável.

Rolando para um lado, Lily se apoiou no peito dele, que começou a subir e descer mais rapidamente. Seus olhos muito verdes brilhavam ainda mais contrastando com a escuridão. Seus cabelos rubros caíam ao redor de seu rosto, fechando – o numa cortina perfumada.

"_Don't you shiver?" {Não te arrepias?]_

Ela diminuiu a distância entre eles juntando seus lábios. O gosto adocicado de cerejas invadiu sua boca, mergulhando – o num êxtase que ele esperava que nunca terminasse. Sem pensar, enlaçou a cintura dela em seus braços e inverteu as posições, esparramando os fios ruivos pelo chão.

"_So you know how much I need you, but you never even see me, do you? And is this my final chance of getting you? __[Então sabe o quando preciso de você, mas nem me nota, não é? E está é a minha última chance de conseguir você?]_

_But on and on, from the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep, I'll be there by your side, just you try and stop me. I'll be waiting in a line, just to see if you care…" __[Mas indo e indo, do momento em que acordo até o momento em que durmo, estarei ao seu lado. Tente me parar, vou esperar numa fila, só para ver se você liga]_

Quando o ano em Hogwarts acabou, e junto dele todos os exames e preocupações rotineiras da vida escolar, uma nova dúvida se instalou em sua mente: como faria para protegê – la nesses tempos tão difíceis não estando os dois no mesmo local? A resposta veio no Natal, quando Lily o levou para conhecer os pais dela. Sua irmã irritante havia viajado para passar o natal com os pais de seu noivo, e o Sr. Evans se encontrava em excelente humor.

Enquanto Lily e a mãe cozinhavam, tentou parecer o mais sério possível ao chegar perto do sogro. A conversa foi longa e interessante, o suficiente para atrair a completa simpatia do homem, que admitira gostar muito mais dele do que "daquele rapaz fortinho", noivo de sua filha mais velha.

Tendo a simpatia dos pais de Lily, foi com um sorriso largo que ele sugeriu uma volta no quarteirão. As ruas estavam cobertas de neve e um pouco escorregadias, e por um momento ambos brincaram de chutá – la em montinhos. Subitamente, James parou em frente a uma casa onde uma bela árvore podia ser vista.

"_Don't you shiver? (2X), I'll always be waiting for you. For you, I will always be waiting…" [Não te arrepias? __Estarei sempre esperando por você. Por você, estarei sempre esperando…]_

Lily parou também, sem entender o motivo. Por um segundo pareceu que ele não iria dizer nada, pois apenas a encarava visivelmente nervoso. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas se calou diante de um movimento brusco em direção ao bolso da calça. Quando viu a caixinha de veludo sair de dentro, percebeu o que ele queria.

O anel era simples, de ouro branco com uma única pedra brilhante incrustada no meio. Ela abriu um sorriso e o abraçou, ouvindo as únicas palavras de que se lembraria daquela noite: "Eu te amo.".

"_And it's you I see, but you don't see me. And it's you I hear, so loud and so clear, I sing it loud and clear, and I'll always be waiting for you." __[E é você que escuto, mas você não me vê. E é você que _escuto_, alto e nitidamente, eu canto isso alto e nitidamente, e estarei esperando por você]_

Ela estava linda. Ele sentiu suas mãos suarem enquanto a via andar em sua direção. Ao seu lado, ouviu uma breve risada nasal. Olhou para Sirius com raiva: já estava nervoso o suficiente.


End file.
